Mayhem
by Penelope Louise
Summary: Patrick leaves a note on Lisbon's desk inviting her to a concert and dinner party. With the Senator. Mayhem happens. Can be read ON ITS OWN or as a SEQUEL to 'Not Again,' but makes sense either way. Jisbon.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This can be read as a sequel to "Not Again" from where 'Patrick thought back to the note he had left on Lisbon's desk" or can be read alone. It makes sense either way.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it! This is my first Mentalist (only, I've done a NCIS/Mentalist crossover) I hope you like it!!!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately. I want to own Jane's mentalist skills, Lisbon and Grace's wardrobe, Grace's prettiness, Lisbon's curls and Tim Kang. I guess none of that will happen in the near future, but a girl can dream. Right?**  
**_

* * *

Special Agent Lisbon of the CBI glanced down at the note on her desk.

_Want to come to dinner with me later? The senator has invited me to a concert and dinner, with space for a partner.  
-Patrick._

Was this a joke? Or was he being serious? She never could tell with Patrick. She hit speed dial two.

"Teresa." he greeted her.

"Jane, is this some sort of joke?" She asked him, and heard him chuckle.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"The note on my desk." She replied, knowing that he knew fully well what she was on about.

"Oh that. No, that's for real. Are you coming?" Lisbon rolled her eyes. This was such a Patrick Jane thing, to be so blasé about dinner with the Senator.

"Sure." She answered. "When?"

"I'll pick you up at seven. Remember, it's a pretty dress sort of thing." The call ended and Lisbon stared at her phone. She sighed and pushed her phone into her pocket. She'd better get home and get changed; she needed to neaten up for this sort of thing. She only had half an hour.

At seven o'clock sharp, the doorbell rang. Lisbon jumped up, grabbed her jacket and her bag and headed over to the door. She opened the door.

"Good evening." Jane smiled at her, looking appreciatively over her clothing. Lisbon was wearing a purple cocktail dress, with a shirred empire waist and floral accents on the bodice. Her hair was down and in its natural curly state.

"Evening." Lisbon replied, eyeing Jane warily. She still didn't trust him, and was still wondering if this was his idea of a joke.

"Coming?" Jane asked, offering her his arm so he could escort her from her house to a waiting taxi cab. Lisbon nodded, and stepped out of her house, pulling the door closed behind her. As they headed for the cab, it became suddenly colder and began to rain. Lisbon was immediately surprised when Jane picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the cab.

"What was that for?" She asked, getting into the cab while laughing.

"Don't tell me you can actually run in those?" Jane gestured to her heels, and she smirked.

"I can, but not well and not far." Jane grinned at her, and tapped on the glass separating them from the driver to indicate for him to drive off.

About fifteen minutes later, the cab pulled up outside an impressive looking mansion house. Lisbon raised her eyebrows.

"Hired." Patrick replied to her unanswered question, and Lisbon smirked. "Well, I did say I could read all your thoughts."

Lisbon glared pointedly at him, and then looked up as her door was opened by a concierge dressed up smartly in a black suit, looking very posh. He offered her a hand to get out, and she took it. Jane wandered around to take Lisbon by the arm and they followed the concierge inside.

"Not bad." Jane commented as the walked into the house.

"Rather impressive." Lisbon agreed, looking around. They walked on after the concierge through into a large, high ceiled area that had an assembled orchestra sitting, obviously waiting. There was an area of chairs in front of the orchestra, and Jane noted the chairs on the balcony over the hall.

"May I take your coat, madam?" The concierge asked and Lisbon shrugged off her black jacket and handed it to him. "Thank you. Can I get you any drinks?"

"Teresa?" Jane prompted.

"Red wine, please." Lisbon smiled at the concierge.

"For me, also." Jane nodded and the concierge hurried away.

"I'm beginning to think I'm slightly underdressed." Lisbon muttered sotto voce to Jane, who chuckled. "I mean, look at everyone else."

"Well, I think you look exquisite." Jane said, flashing her a smile, before looking up to see the senator heading towards them. He missed the blush that tinged Lisbon's cheeks.

"Patrick, how nice to see you." The Senator of California, Emily Vanderbilt, smiled at Jane, who had used his mentalist skills to entertain some of her guests a while back.

"Emily, this is Teresa." Patrick introduced her, and Emily air kissed Lisbon on both cheeks.

"Lovely to meet you, Teresa." She turned to Patrick. "Is Teresa your… wife?"

"No…" Jane began, thinking fast. He couldn't say she was his boss… "She's a friend."

"Ah. Lovely to see you again, I hope to speak to you later." Emily smiled at them, before turning away and going over to talk to some of her other guests.

"That was interesting." Lisbon commented, and Jane chuckled.

"Yes… I was going to say you're my boss, but that sounds terribly strange." Lisbon laughed, and they took their drinks from the tray the concierge brought to them. "Thank you."

They both looked up toward the orchestra. Emily was standing in the conductor's podium and was speaking into the microphone.

"If you could all take your seats, the concert will start in five minutes. Thank you." She stepped off the podium and headed towards the stairs to the balcony. Jane pulled Lisbon over to where a large amount of people were standing around a billboard with seating arrangements on it. Lisbon noted that her name was on the board, next to Jane's, in the third row of seats.

"How did you know I would come?" She teased, as they walked to their seats.

"I didn't. If you didn't come, then I was planning to say that you were unable to come." Jane explained, and Lisbon looked at him strangely.

"Not invite someone else?" She asked, but he shook his head.

"Who is there to invite?" He questioned her back.

"Grace would have come. You could have invited Sophie Miller." Lisbon replied, and Jane shrugged, and sat down.

As soon as everyone was seated, the conductor took his place on the podium.

"Welcome. I hope you enjoy the music and have an enjoyable evening." His accent was obviously foreign, probably European. Jane suspected Dutch or similar origin. He turned around and struck up the orchestra. Lisbon opened the program that had been on her chair, but Jane spoke first.

"Beethoven's Symphony Number Eight in F. Opus 93." He whispered, and she looked at him weirdly when the program backed up the fact. "What? I like classical music."

Lisbon shook her head, there were obviously many, many things she didn't know about Patrick Jane.

After the symphony ended, they began again with Stravinsky's 'Firebird.' They finished with Holst's 'The Planets' of which Lisbon recognized 'Jupiter' well. Her school hymn had been 'I Vow to Thee, My Country' which used some of the music from Jupiter. Jane grinned as he noticed her mouthing the words to the old hymn.

He realized there were many things he didn't know about Special Agent Teresa Lisbon. He also realized that he wanted to know more things about her and that surprised him. He hadn't ever thought that there would be anyone, anyone for him at all, after his wife and daughter's deaths.

As the ending of Neptune faded out with the voices of the chorus, the audience stood, almost as one, and applauded the excellent work.

"Well, they were good." Lisbon conceded as everyone headed toward the dining room for the dinner.

"Good?" Jane raised his eyebrows. "You could do better?"

"Well, possibly on the flute and piano." Lisbon shrugged.

"You play?" Jane asked interestedly.

"I try to practice as often as possible. I wanted to be a musician when I was at school." Lisbon revealed, and Jane smiled.

"You shall have to play for me, some time." He grinned and she rolled her eyes. "I once played the piano."

"You did?" Lisbon questioned, and Jane nodded.

"I stopped after… I never played after… my wife and daughter…" Jane blinked hard and Lisbon squeezed his hand, understanding.

"I'm just going to talk to the conductor; I want to ask him a question." Lisbon said, and turned to walk back. Jane stopped and waited, and something drew his attention upward. His eyes widened slightly.

The crystal chandelier was swinging slightly, tilting to the right.

"LISBON!" He yelled, running towards her. Lisbon turned, and Jane crashed into her, using his momentum to carry her through the air, and they crashed down onto the linoleum, just as the chandelier splintered through the floor where Lisbon would have been. Patrick rolled off Lisbon and crouched next to her. He could hear screams from other people who had seen what had happened, and could hear people running over.

"Teresa? Are you alright?" He asked, and Lisbon nodded slowly.

"I think so." She said, and he helped her up. She winced as she put pressure on her right foot, and Jane slid her arm around her back to support her, and helped her back to where everyone was standing.

"I think we need to call for back up," Jane told her, in a tone that she couldn't disagree with, "and a doctor."

_**

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think? I will be carrying on! I promise!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter. This chapter is the last chapter. I might write more instalments at a later date, but this is the end of this one. Thanks!**__** Enjoy!**_

* * *

When Cho, Rigsby and Grace arrived at the scene, Jane told them he and Lisbon were going to go home and get changed, and so they were taking the CBI car.

"Boss, you okay?" Cho asked, and Lisbon nodded.

"Shall be start processing the scene and interviewing people?" Grace asked, and Lisbon nodded.

"Van Pelt, I'm putting you in charge until I come back." She answered, and Grace looked slightly shocked, whereas Cho and Rigsby exchanged nervous glances. They watched as Jane helped Lisbon into the car and then went round to the driver's side.

"Poor Lisbon." Rigsby commented. "Do you think it was meant for her or not?"

"That's what we're here to find out." Grace said. "Rigsby, bag and tag. Cho, photos."

Jane took Lisbon's keys from her and helped her toward the door.

"I can walk on my own." Lisbon informed him, pushing his arm away. "Honestly, I don't need help."

Nevertheless, she still let Patrick get her some work clothes from her bedroom; he told her that he wasn't letting her climb the stairs and that she needed to rest her ankle.

"Here you go." Jane tossed her some smart black pants and a white shirt, which she caught easily.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, before getting up to go change in the bathroom. Jane sat down on the couch and sighed.

Why was it that everyone around him seemed to get hurt? Was this because he was an egotistical bastard too? Could he have caused Lisbon to get killed?

He was still musing when Lisbon returned. He looked up at her. "Ready?" He asked her, and she nodded.

If Lisbon had thought that Jane would forget about taking her to the doctor to get her ankle checked out, she was wrong.

"I want you to rest that ankle and be careful." The doctor warned her, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm a federal agent. I don't get time to rest." Lisbon complained as they walked out of the surgery and back toward the car. Jane chuckled. When they arrived at the scene of the crime again, Grace hurried over to them.

"We have three suspects, who were all missing afterwards. The concierge, George Hanson, the conductor, Gustav Mengelberg and… Senator Emily Vanderbilt." Jane looked slightly shocked at the mention that the Senator was a suspect. "We found some blood on the cut chandelier chain and we should be getting the forensic results back soon."

"Good work, Van Pelt." Grace smiled at Lisbon's praise, and turned when Rigsby tapped her on the shoulder.

"We got a hit on the BOLO for Hanson." He said. "He's been seen in San Francisco."

"Go check it out. Take Cho." Lisbon told him, and he nodded.

"Sure thing, boss." He replied, before going to find Cho. Suddenly there was a scream, and Lisbon, Grace and Jane turned to its origin. They ran over to where a woman was standing, looking in shock at her cell phone.

"It is Gustav!" She cried, and Patrick noted her accent was similar.

"Can I see please, ma'am?" The woman handed Lisbon the cell phone. There was a photo of the conductor with a slash across his throat.

"Well, that means he's not a suspect anymore." Grace muttered to Jane, who smiled slightly.

"What's your name, ma'am?" Lisbon asked.

"Catharina Mengelberg. Gustav is my brother." Lisbon sighed and was about to say something when her phone rang.

"Yeah, Lisbon." She greeted them.

"Boss, we've found Hanson." Rigsby told her. "He's dead."

Lisbon sighed and snapped her phone shut.

"Bad news." She said quietly to Grace and Patrick. "Hanson's dead. The only suspect we have left is Senator Vanderbilt."

"We've had nothing on the BOLO out for her." Grace began, when her phone rang. She answered the call. "Van Pelt speaking."

Lisbon waited patiently for her to finish the call.

"The blood is confirmed to be Senator Vanderbilt's on the chandelier." Grace relayed the message to the pair.

"Good work." Lisbon said, and turned to Jane. "What are your senses picking up then?"

"Emily didn't seem to have anything against you earlier, although she did seem slightly tense, but you can put that down to the responsibilities of being Senator. Maybe she's just good at hiding things." Jane replied, shrugging his shoulders. Cho and Rigsby walked up to them.

"We took Hanson's body to the morgue, boss. He was shot in the back of the head, we think he was running from something." Rigsby told Lisbon.

"Or someone." Cho added. Grace's phone rang again, and she picked it up.

"Van Pelt speaking." She listened and then ended the call. "Sighting of Senator Vanderbilt at Sacramento International Airport."

"Rigsby, Cho, stay here. Van Pelt you're with me." Lisbon began to walk off toward the car. Jane could see how much she was trying to hide the fact that walking on her ankle was painful.

"What about me?" He called after her, and she stopped and turned.

"You're with me and Van Pelt." Lisbon replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jane shrugged and followed after the two women. Cho and Rigsby exchanged knowing glances, and as soon as the other three were out of earshot they began to talk.

"The boss **so **has something for Jane." Rigsby said.

"There's obviously something going on between them. There's chemistry." Cho nodded, smirking.

Grace pulled the car up outside of the airport, and they ran inside. Grace ran ahead, not noticing Jane running with Lisbon. She was stopped by a security guy.

"Agent Van Pelt, CBI. We believe that there is a suspect of a murder, armed and dangerous. Her name is Senator Emily Vanderbilt." The man looked shocked, but let them through anyway. They made their way to the security centre.

"We are looking for Senator Emily Vanderbilt." Lisbon said authoritively to the man in front of the computer which showed the security cameras. Jane looked at the screen.

"There!" He exclaimed, pointing to a woman standing at the gate of terminal three.

"Jane, you're with me. Grace, enter from the other side." Lisbon said, turning to the security guards. "We may need back up. Keep at a distance, be ready."

They marched off, trailed by five security guards, to Terminal Three. Lisbon took aim at the woman.

"Federal agents!" She shouted. "Freeze!"

The woman, who was Emily, looked up. Her face was a picture of shock. She jumped up and began running.

"Don't shoot!" Lisbon yelled, before taking chase, closely followed by Patrick and Grace. Lisbon skidded around a corner, adrenaline not letting her feel the pain in her ankle. Two shots rang out, in close succession.

"Lisbon!" Jane cried, running to Lisbon, who'd fallen to the floor. She pointed weakly to the body a few paces away.

"I had to shoot." She said, her breathing shallow.

"Call an ambulance." Jane said, his voice choked. One of the security guards called for paramedics.

"I'm fine." Lisbon coughed. "It was just my arm."

Jane cut her jacket sleeve and gently peeled it away from her arm. Lisbon winced and Jane couldn't fail to notice. It hurt him to see how he was hurting Lisbon. He surveyed the wound. It was a clean shot, and hadn't hit any bone, but it was bleeding heavily. Lisbon coughed, feeling tired and drained. Jane watched as her eyes fluttered and closed.

"Lisbon! Stay with me, Teresa. Please." Jane begged, and Lisbon's eyes opened slightly. "Look. I would die for you. I would give up my life to save yours, in a heartbeat. Don't do this to me. Stay with me. Please."

Lisbon felt dampness through her shirt, and vaguely registered that Jane was crying. She knew she had to stay awake, but she could feel tiredness taking over her.

"I love you." She whispered, so quietly that Jane wasn't sure if he'd heard properly. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." Her eyes were closed, and he didn't know whether she'd heard him. The paramedics arrived and slid a stretcher under her, and took her away in an ambulance to the hospital. Grace looked around, but Jane was nowhere to be seen.

She walked along the corridor, and saw Patrick up ahead, his head in his hands.

"Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?" She asked quietly, and he nodded, standing up. They walked to the car silently, and the drive to Mercy General Hospital was in silence also.

"I'm looking for Special Agent Teresa Lisbon." Jane said to the receptionist.

"Room 364, floor 3." She told him. Patrick walked off, closely followed by Grace, who was calling to update Cho and Rigsby.

When they reached the room, Jane knocked on the door.

"Come in." A male voice said, and he pushed open the door. He was greeted by a doctor, who was checking the charts on the end of Lisbon's bed.

"How is she?" Jane asked.

"Stable. Asleep." The doctor answered, and proffered his hand for Jane to shake. "Doctor Bacchus."

"Patrick Jane." Jane replied.

"I'll leave you two alone." The doctor smiled. "Any problems, just hit the call button on the side of the bed."

Jane nodded, and the doctor smiled and Grace as he walked out of the room. Grace closed the door, leaving Jane alone with Lisbon. He sat down next to her bed on one of the uncomfortable blue plastic chairs available. There was a blood drip in her arm. He looked at her for a while, before looking down and speaking.

"I'm sorry." He began. "I'm sorry, really I am. I never mean for things like this to happen, but I always seem to endanger the people around me. I'm sorry. When you wake up, I hope you can forgive me. I'm going to put in my resignation when I get back to headquarters."

"You'll do no such thing." Lisbon replied, sounding tired.

"You were awake." It was more of a statement, than a question.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You can't blame yourself. And I have no need to forgive you, because none of it was your fault. And I won't let you resign. The team… I need you." She said, looking up at him. She wasn't sure what he would make of her words.

"Lisbon…" Jane began.

"No. If you're going to apologize for anything then I'm not going to let you speak." Lisbon replied, looking at him pointedly.

"I wasn't going to apologize." Jane answered her, and she looked at him quizzically. "I was going to invite you for dinner. At my house. Where there are no chandeliers or gun-wielding senators."

"Sounds good to me." Lisbon smiled up at Jane, who leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"I think Grace, Cho and Rigsby probably want to say something now." He grinned and stood up.

"Thanks." Lisbon said, as he opened the door.

"For what?" Jane asked interestedly.

"For everything." She replied mysteriously, with a smile.

_**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading! Please review!**_


End file.
